The Very Charming Holidays
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Celebrate the holidays with Charming's and all their friends and family. First up, Halloween. The Charming's throw a Halloween party for their friends and family. Next Thanksgiving. Belle convinces Mr. Gold to let her hold thanksgiving at their home.
1. Halloween

Mary Margaret scurried around the house, checking off her mental list as she went.

Cobwebs, check.

Jack o lantern, check.

Costume, check.

She looked down at her "Disney Princess Snow White" costume and smiled. Charming had thought it was a good idea, and she herself thought it was cute.

"Hey Princess." Her husband said, walking into the room. She smiled. "Hey." Then, looking up from the candy bag she was pouring into a couldron, she realized what he was wearing, her jaw dropped. "Your dressed as Rumplestiltskin? David! Mr. Gold is going to kill you!"

David smiled. "Thats alright Dearie. I'm immortal!" He exclaimed in his best Rumplestiltskin impression, shooting his fingers up into the air.

"Not if someone kills you." She replied driliy.

"Oh...yeah." He slowly brought his fingers down. "Right."

"Please don't start anything Honey. It's our first Halloween as a family. A real family."

"Gold isn't family." He muttered under his breath, but of course, his wife heard him.

"As much as you wish he wasn't, he is. He is almost our daughters father-in-law, and he is the grandfather of our grandson."

"Other grandfather. I want to be `Grandpa' and him to be `the other grandfather'."

"Here." Snow said, ignoring his rant against Gold and handing him a couldron of candy. "You take the trick or treaters while I get the rest of the stuff ready for the party."

She twirlerd to the kitchen where she had a blood red punch ready, two batches of pumpkin shaped cookies, bowls of candy, little zombie-shaped breadsticks and salad bowls with mummy faces. She had gone all out for their first family Halloween.

_Knock, knock, knock_

David opened the door to see Three zombies. A blonde girl, a dark haired guy and little boy zombie with only one arm. David smiled. "Hey family."

Emma groaned and Neal and Henry stretched their arms and slowly walked towards David.

"Brains..." They rasped. David smiled and opened the door. "Your mom's in the kitchen." He said, kissing zombie-Emma on the forehead.

When they were all in the kitchen, another knock came at the door.

Mary margaret opened it and let in a smiling Belle and a grumpy-looking Mr. Gold.

"I love your costumes." Snow said with a smile.

"Do not mention the costumes." Gold said through gritted teeth. "I'm not exactly sure how I was conned into this."

He was wearing a shiny black wig that was slicked back, a white suit and a lei. Belle was wearing a red curly up-do wig, a buttton up blouse and slacks. She also wore a lei.

"We're Lucy and Ricky Ricardo from_ I Love Lucy." _Belle beamed.

"Oh very creative." Snow said with a smile, avoiding Mr. Gold's icy glare.

She took Belles arm and led her inside to the kitchen, Gold following close behind.

When he entered the kitchen, Gold'ls gaze instantly fell on David. "What. On. God's. green. earth. ARE YOU WEARING?"

David smiled. "I'm Rumplestiltsking Dearie." David replied. "All magic comes with a price." He said as he threw a handful of glitter at Mr. Gold.

Rumple looked like he was about to lose his cool, when Belle put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Just have fun Rumple." She whispered in his ear. He sighed.

"So what are you?" David asked, looking at Gold. "A tourist?"

"No. We're Lucy and Ricky from I Love Lucy." Belle said. "Come on Rumple. Let's get some punch." She took Gold's hand and led him away from David.

Twenty minutes passed by as the family talked, chatted, and gave out candy to the trick or treaters.

Finally the last guests arrived, first Regina, dressed as the queen of hearts, Jefferson as Sherlock Holmes and his daughter Grace as Selena Gomez, then Ruby and Dr. Whale arrived as a couple. She wore a tattered black skirt, a black shirt with netting over it. Her skin was painted green and she had black `sew marks' on her head. Dr. Whale was wearing a lumberjack shirt and brown makeup. His entire face was covered in hair.

"You're dressed as each other?" Snow asked, stifiling a giggle. "That is cute."

"I'm Frankie Stein and he's a werewolf." Ruby said with a smile.

"You guys are adorable." Mary Margaret took them to the kitchen where the rest of the party was.

They played Halloween music, danced, ate and handed out candy to trick or treaters.

Although Gold wasn't exactly happy that David was dressed as him, he kept his temper and enjoed the night with his family.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Yes?" David replied, turning around with a smile. Henry looked embarassed. "Um. Actually, I was talking to that Grandpa." He said, pointing at Mr. Gold.

"Oh. Um. Okay." David said, turning back the the punch and trying to hide the hurt look on his face.

"Grandpa?" He asked again, this time tapping on Gold. "Yes what is it?"

"Do you like the party? I kind of helped Mary Margaret plan it."

Gold looked around the room at the people around him.

"Yes Henry. It's been a very _Charming_ halloween."


	2. Thanksgiving

"Please mom?" Henry begged, looking at Regina with eyes the size of saucers.  
"Yeah, please Regina." Belle said, holding the boys hand and looking at the mayor pleadingly.

"He really needs time with his grandfather. And spending the night is something grandparents and their grand kids do all the time. It'll be great for Rumple and Henry both."

Regina sighed heavily. "Oh I guess so. Fine." She relented. "But if he gets so much as one scratch I will tear-"

"Oh! Thank you Regina!" Belle exclaimed, interrupting Regina's threat to tear whatever it is she would tear off if Henry got a scratch.

"Thanks mom!" Henry said. "I'll go pack my clothes." He took the stairs three at a time up to his bedroom, leaving Regina and Belle alone.

"So," Belle began. "Thanksgiving is-"

"I don't do small talk." Regina interrupted.  
"Oh. Uh, okay then." Belle replied, lacing her fingers together and swaying back and forth awkwardly.

Not soon enough Henry came running down the stairs clutching his backpack.  
Regina glanced down at it and then back up at Henry.  
"Did you remember to bring Nemo?" She asked, causing Henry to turn bright red.  
"Yeah." He whispered. Belle turned to him. "Who's Nemo?"  
"This stuffed fish I got after seeing Finding Nemo. I sleep with him at night." Henry explained.

Belle saw he looked a little embarrassed. "Don't blush so Henry. Nemo is special to you. I understand why you'd sleep with it. I'd sleep with my chipped cup if I wouldn't break it." She smiled and took Henry's hand.  
"Goodbye Regina. We'll see you tomorrow."

~()~  
Henry and Mr. Gold were sitting at the table playing cards. Belle smiled as she listened to Rumple try and teach Henry how to play poker, and Henry try to teach him Go Fish. It was good for them to have time together.

She picked up her cell phone and called Mary Margaret.  
"So did you ask him yet?" Was the first thing Snow said when she answered the phone.  
"No... Not yet." Belle replied reluctantly. She twirled a chestnut curl around her finger.  
"Belle! You've been talking about having thanksgiving there for weeks and you still haven't asked him?"

Belle sighed. "I just don't want him to feel put on the spot. Or get upset with me."  
"Well he's kind of on the spot now. Thanksgiving is in two days." Mary Margaret pointed out.

Belle sighed. "I know. I'll ask him tonight."  
That night as they laid in bed, Belle rolled over to face him.  
"Rumple?"  
"What Love?" He asked, encircling her in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and sighed.  
"I've been thinking-"  
"Uh oh." He said jokingly. "That's never good."

Belle swatted at him playfully and then laid back down.  
"Really Rumple. Listen. I... I want to have thanksgiving here this year. You know, have all our friends and family."

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well," he sighed. "I suppose. If that's what you want."  
"Really?" Belle asked siting up and searching his face.  
"Yes."

Belle felt elated. That was so much easier than she had thought.  
"Oh thank you Rumple!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"No problem at all. Now, may we go to sleep?"  
Belle smiled. "Yes."

Most of the next day was spent with Mary Margaret and Emma at the supermarket gathering ingredients. Belle was almost tearing her hair out in frustration.  
"So Mary Margaret, you're making the turkey and the mashed potatoes right?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"And your making the dessert?" She asked, turning to Emma. Emma smiled and did thumbs up.  
"So that leaved the green bean casserole, dinner rolls and veggies for me." She smiled. "I think I can handle it." It was kind of a nervous smile. The cashier who was ringing up their groceries noticed she looked stressed and tried to start a conversation.

"So. Tomorrows the big day!" He said, flipping his jet black bangs back so he could see. "You guys going Black Friday shopping after turkey day? Pumpkin pie'll be just $3.00." He smiled again and finished ringing up the groceries and talking to Mary Margaret who was the only one nice enough to continue small talk.

~()~  
Belle collapsed into a chair and observed all her hard work. It was Thanksgiving day and she had woken up at the crack of dawn to set up the fall decorations and finish cooking. Mary Margaret and Emma had come early to help out also.

It was 3:00 and the guests were about to start flowing in.  
Gold walked in and kissed Belle on the forehead. "Good work Sweetheart. Everything smells delicious. " he said before going to see who was knocking at the door.  
"Ah Killian. Come in comrade." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
At the mention of Killian's name Emma stumbled and dropped the ladle she was using to stir the punch.

He swaggered in and walked up behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ello Love." He said, pressing the side of his face to hers. "Happy thanksgiving."  
Soon the rest of the guests arrived and they all sat around the table.  
"How about we all say what we're thankful for?" Henry suggested.

"I'll go first. I'm thankful that all my family is here with me."  
Regina went next. "I'm thankful for my son." She said, smiling at Henry.  
Next Emma went. "I'm thankful for good food and the friends and family around me."  
Neal cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for a Father who never stopped loving me." Gold got tears in his eyes.

"I'm thankful to have my son and grandson back, and that I have the love of my life, Belle here with me."  
David, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Whale all were thankful for different people in their lives.

"I'm thankful for my love, Rumple. and also thankful that i was able to have thanksgiving here, with all of you."

Then it was Killians turn. What could the pirate possibly be thankful for?  
He stood up, cleared his throat and said, "I'm thankful that I was lucky enough to find true love again." He sat back down at the table. Emma reached under it to grab his hand and squeeze it. "I love you." She mouthed.  
"I know." He mouthed back.

~()~  
Football was watched, coffee and pumpkin pie devoured and happiness all around.  
All in all it was a very charming thanksgiving.


End file.
